This is not what I bargained for
by motoroilfreeway
Summary: Levi can see things. As he grew older the more he can do things beyond just seeing them. It is a problem because he's not really into headaches after accidentally peeking at the future or getting an accidental field trip to an another realm that is so not the other side. Somewhat Ghost!Eren. Riren (somewhat).


**A/N: I can't believe I kept on forgetting to upload this here.**

**WARNING: UNBETA-ED, BE WARNED**

* * *

Levi has always seen things no other people ever did.

He used to talk to these things a lot; in private or public, no matter what the circumstance.

It was not much of a bother when he was younger, with people shrugging it off as one of a normal child's quirks; the imaginary friends thing.

As he grew older, though, the other children started noticing and they ridiculed him for it, something about being a _baby_ or sometimes, a nutcase.

Levi was fine with the harsh words; they never made a dent on his academic performance, still the top of their class, their teachers' favourite student. The model student, some other parents would say that never failed to make his parents swell with pride. Call him all they want, he's still way above them and he laughs at their mockery every time.

Soon they realized it's not working, and maybe it's also because the grown-ups never stopped with "Levi this," and "Levi that,", there are also times Levi overhears parents outside by the school's entrance sometimes scold their children, and hears his name in the sentences they spout. Soon, Levi realizes the parents are comparing him to them, why can't their children be like Levi instead and make them proud like how Levi does to his parents.

The physical harming began.

Levi squints his eyes at them in silent amusement as he see his supposed tormentors slowly fall to the ground, face first.

Whatever they do, Levi will always be above them.

One fight soon turned into two, then three a week, until it happened almost every day, no matter the time. Levi of course, was always ready to show them the way to the ground where they rightfully belong (right under his feet).

His image somewhat blurred because of the change of routine these people had for him.

He's still respectful, considerate, and even made sincere apologies for the kids he beat up (no matter how much they deserved it) just to make a show to the grown-ups that he's not on the wrong here.

Which somewhat worked, so all is good.

When he moved into high school, he made sure to keep his gift-as to what his favourite aunt kept on telling him-secret. Hidden.

No one must know.

The more he grew older, the more it seems like this ability he has grows stronger that sometimes not only could he sense beings (the strange beings) nearby; know a person's entire life story with a single touch, sometimes a glance; other times if he could concentrate enough he could see fragments of the future; and sometimes, he could feel his body drift to a different realm.

His parents know his problems, though they were more scared than concerned for their son's welfare they chose to ignore his pleas for help whenever a strong wave of headache invades his skull.

He doesn't hate them for it, for he understands that they didn't really have any idea who or what to ask for help when it comes to these kinds of things. They would rather have their son keep it a secret; if people were to know of this, they are sure it would get so much attention that could perhaps, ruin their son's wish for privacy.

December 25, Levi's seventeenth birthday, his aunt Mikasa gave him a small, black box.

In the small, black box Levi saw a silver-chained necklace, its pendant a clear stone on the front and a dark shade of midnight blue on the back. Looking closely he can see dark, thin lines inside that could be made out as an outline of half a wing, drawn in an unusual design. Both sides of the pendant has it, left and right; if glanced at a proper angle, with a proper lighting, they would be seen as overlapping wings.

It was beautiful.

Levi was kind of curious as to why would his aunt give him something like this, knowing Aunt Mikasa, she's not the type who's really fond of giving people things that have no proper use, like an accessory. Levi actually expected to see a watch or an expensive kind of fountain pen on the box.

All Aunt Mikasa said was, "This will help your problems with your gift. The vendor at a shop told me so."

A vendor? Doesn't that just scream suspicious.

As if she read his thoughts, she replied with a shrug, "It doesn't hurt to give it a try."

So he did.

He had the best week of his life after that, with the headaches gone along with sudden visions of someone's memory; seeing transparent people who walk the streets try and talk to him, floating without their feet, sometimes their entire lower half; peeks at the future; and the now becoming occasional trips to the other realm.

It was great.

Levi thought, as laid on his bed observing the pendant without taking it off.

He turns it multiple times, rubbing the clear and dark blue stones, pushing at it.

Pushing-

Pushing-

The pendant actually turned.

Levi hums, and moved to turn his mirror to check how the blue pendant would look on him.

_Not bad._

Levi mentally shrugs, jumps back to bed. So it was interchangeable, big deal.

A glance at his clock and it says it was a quarter past six. About an hour more before his mother calls him for dinner. He had more time to take a little nap.

A dark figure stood by his feet, but Levi was already in a deep sleep to take notice.

* * *

**E/N: yes, I am still stuck in that scene in I Thought Imaginary Friends Go Away Once You Reach 9? (oh my glob it needs a better title /groans)**  
**this one is pretty short maybe 3-4 chaps I'm done and I am gonna take my time because [we saw what happened to a fic when I rushed it due to disappointment] and I have 3 exams in physics and statistics the following week /breathes hard**

**(I am still not over dmmd and yes, I finished both games and I am sad)**

**also, you can bug me on my tumblr motoroilfreeway**  
**or my personal blog generatorreggg tumblr**  
**I track #motoroilfreeway**  
**just talk to me I want distraction from school so bad**  
**pls**  
**/eats technical pen**


End file.
